Kinopio Toad
Toad, first name Kinopio, is a character in the Super Mario Bros series. He is a small creature resembling a humanoid mushroom, wearing a large, squishy white mushroom cap with red spots, a smal blue vest, white puffy pants, and blue shoes. He is currently voiced by Samantha Kelley. Biography Kinopio was a shy and timid kid who was afraid of making new friends. As he grew up, he became less shy but remained timid and humble, as well as developing a tendency to self deprecate. Despite this, Kinopio is kind-hearted and friendly, and even sent a 1-UP mushroom to another planet to revive the deceased mother of a child he briefly bonded with, even stating in his note not to repay him, showing he is generous and selfless. Kinopio is generally happy during his free time, and enjoys having fun with his friends. He is noted to enjoy amusement parks. He also is polite, although he can sometimes be a little impatient. He is also a coward and will run away from trouble. Despite this, he is still loyal to the Princess and his other friends. Kinopio is socially awkward, anxious, and becomes nervous easily. He is very sensitive to insults and hate, and thinks low of himself. He does not work well under pressure, such as when he is asked to keep a secret, he takes it more seriously than Daisy, the one who told him to keep the secret. Despite this, he is one of the most mild mannered characters, rarely getting angry. He usually just becomes sad, but one example of him becoming angry is when Ruben accidentally broke his 3DS, shouting out in the middle of the forest "Ruben, you....YOU JERK!!" but he immediately regretted his words afterwards. Even when he is jealous, he will never wish pain on anyone, though he will become upset if his friends are unavailable, showing he hates being left alone. When somebody flirts or has a crush on him, he is mostly oblivious or stoic. The Kinopio Fangirl (Kino) has a huge crush on him but he completely fails to notice, most likely due to her shyness. When Maisy flirted with him in "Waluigi x Daisy", Toad's response was a completely blank face. When Maisy later suggested that Daisy was having an affair with Toad, Toad became shocked and confused. However, he often mistakes the fangirlish tendencies of The Toad Fangirl (Toady) for flirting, due to her open book personality. In "Haters", Toad was forced into kissing Toadette, which caused Toadette to run off screaming and Toad to become upset and claim that "it felt wrong" and that "it was like kissing his sister" Comic appearances A shy kid at heart Kinopio is a shy and nervous boy starting his first day of school soon! He must overcome new obstacles such as making new friends and dealing with new situations! New Super Mario Bros Wii Toad is excited to help the Princess organise her birthday party! But a wrone phone call results in her getting kidnapped...again. Toad feels guilty for it, but he is calmed down by Daisy. Luigi x Toadette Due to a sugar high and lack of sleep, Toad seems a little...loopier than usual in this installment. I mean; he's in a relationship with a chocolate bar!! The Rais Toad must deal with his self depreciation issues as well as his bitter feelings regarding his cousin. However, despite being upset, he would never wish badly of anyone. Besties Toad doesn't appear much in this so far, but he seems happy about winning the Mario Kart Grand Prix! Relationships Family Kinopio has three older brothers; Yvan, Roxo and Jaden, and a younger brother named Wolley. He is very close with his brothers, especially in his younger years. He also has an older cousin named Ruben, who he is jealous of. Ruben tends to irritate Kinopio sometimes, but they still care for each other. Him and his brothers were raised by Toadsworth, perhaps even adopted by him. Friends Kinopio's best friend is Kinopiko Button (AKA Toadette). They share a platonic relationship and they also live together. They see each other as brother and sister. His second best friend is Princess Peach, and although Kinopio isn't very good at protecting the Princess, she still finds him adorable. Kinopio is loyal to her also. His other friends include Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Daisy, Birdo, and he was friends with Wario and Waluigi in their childhood. He is acquaintances with a fangirl-type character named The Kinopio Fangirl (AKA Kino) who appears to have a crush on him, although he has no idea. He also bonded with a child named Mais, who was a member of a Toad-like species from another planet, known as the Rais. Others He has a crazy fangirl named The Toad Fangirl (AKA Toady). She is the reason for his phobia of fangirls. Category:Characters Category:Super Mario characters